


Intentions

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: “Do you have intentions, Percy Jackson?” Rachel asked, her voice teasing but her eyes serious.Percy swallowed. He trusted that Rachel wouldn’t overreact to his invitation and yet...he was so nervous. Slowly, Percy nodded. “I mean, maybe. If my intentions line up with what you want. But if they don’t, then no. I don’t have any intentions.” Percy prayed that she would say yes.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. Forever salty that Rachel and Percy didn't end up together because they were perfect.
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

As Percy walked to his locker, he went over his speech in his head. It would be simple and to the point. Really, it should have been easy. It was only eight words that he had to get out without stuttering or mixing up or his voice cracking. His voice was cracking a lot lately, especially when he got nervous. 

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the only redhead in the entire school and she stood out like a flaming comet among a sea of brunettes and noirettes. Her hair, even tied back with a scrunchy, was springy, untamed curls the color of fire. Everything about her was so bright - her fire hair, her grass green eyes, the golden freckles that dotted her snow white skin - that it took his breath away. Rachel looked like a million drachmas no matter how many art supplies were splattered over her skin and clothes; and she always had paint or charcoal or graphite or ink somewhere on her person. 

Their lockers were right on top of each other, literally. Rachel’s locker was on top of Percy’s. On their first day of school when they realized this, Rachel had refused to move no matter how nicely Percy asked or how much he threatened her. “Can’t you work around me?” Rachel had asked with a gleam of amusement in her green eyes. 

Percy had stared at her incredulously for a long moment, then dropped to his knees and shoved his shoulders into the space between her legs and the row of lockers. He still remembered that day, how he’d been wearing a short sleeve shirt and his shoulder brushed against her soft thigh. He’d popped an instant boner. 

Now it was near winter break. With the weather cooler, Rachel wore leggings that hugged the shape of her calves and skirts that would have been too short without the leggings simply because Rachel refused to _act like a lady_. She disdained any mention of gender expectations, wrinkled her nose like the topic was a bad smell. “Are you ready for break, Percy?” Rachel asked. She was wearing white leggings today - at least they’d been white when she got to school; now they were covered in flowers that she had painted on herself - and an oversized blue sweater that she’d stolen from Percy’s backpack a month ago and never returned. The sleeve hung off her shoulder and her tank top strap showed. 

“Yeah. I hope it’s a quiet one.” Percy dropped to his knees behind her and crawled between her legs. It got less awkward the more he did it, especially since it seemed to please Rachel, but his jeans still got tight if he thought about it too much. He got his locker open and papers spilled out. Rachel’s knees pressed in on either side of his ribs. “Do you want to come over after school?” Percy asked. He tipped his head back to see her face, and thanked the gods that his complexion was too dark to show his blush because the back of his head was very high up on her thighs and he could feel the heat radiating from between them. 

“It is after school,” Rachel pointed out with a smile. She tapped a pen against her lips. “I’ll come over. Is your mom home?” 

Percy couldn’t take much more of that heat against the back of his head unless he wanted to combust. He tipped forward again, occupied himself with exchanging things between his backpack and locker. “No,” he said. “She and Paul are going out of town for a few days.” Percy reassured himself that Rachel wasn’t a monster and therefore couldn’t hear his heart racing. He thought he might love her even if she was a monster. 

There was a pause as Rachel processed this. “Oh,” she said, surprised and knowing all wrapped up in one. How did she manage to convey so much with that single syllable? “Am I invited for the day or for several days?” 

Percy closed his locker. He twisted around so that he was sitting with his back to the cheap metal. Like this, he was about eye level with her skirt but Percy was too busy looking at Rachel’s freckled face to let his mind run wild with fantasies. His mouth filled with saliva. “If you want to stay, I’d like that.” 

Rachel squatted down so that they were eye level. Her backpack was slung across her shoulder. She smelled like paint and coffee and something that made Percy ache with longing. “Do you have intentions, Percy Jackson?” Rachel asked, her voice teasing but her eyes serious. 

Percy swallowed. He trusted that Rachel wouldn’t overreact to his invitation and yet...he was so nervous. Slowly, Percy nodded. “I mean, maybe. If my intentions line up with what you want. But if they don’t, then no. I don’t have any intentions.” Percy prayed that she would say yes. He was afraid that she would say yes but it felt like too much to pray for both a yes and courage. 

Rachel regarded Percy for so long that a teacher noticed them. “You two! Three feet apart, right now! This is highly inappropriate! No PDA in this school!” 

Rachel grabbed Percy by the shirt and pulled him up and away before the teacher could see their faces. As they ran, she slipped her hand from his shirt to his hand and laced their fingers together. They ran down the busy street in the direction of Percy’s mom’s apartment. Rachel led the way and when she looked back at him, she grinned. Her eyes were alight with the thrill of escaping. “Yes, I think that I would like to spend the night.” 

Percy almost tripped over his own feet at her words. He felt elated, like he was a balloon flying high into the atmosphere. They ran the entire way to his mom’s apartment. Despite the cold, Percy was sweating by the time they got there; too many layers on and too hot just thinking about the upcoming night. He unlocked the door and they slipped in. 

The apartment was quiet, Sally and Paul having left that morning, except for their panting. Percy locked the door before going into the kitchen and pouring them both glasses of water. Now that they were there, he didn’t know what to do but this seemed like a good place to start. 

Rachel followed Percy into the kitchen. She accepted the glass that he handed her and drank deeply from it, watching him the entire time. When her glass was empty, Rachel set it down on the counter. “Now that we’re both hydrated, I think that you should kiss me. And we’ll go from there.” Her lips twitched in a smile. “Maybe we won’t even like kissing.” 

Percy followed her lead and set his glass on the counter but he did it too hard and the sound was loud. He winced. As he narrowed the small distance between them, it occurred to Percy that this was his first kiss. Well, his first real one. The other one happened so fast that it didn’t really count as a real kiss. Now, it feels like time has slowed as Rachel tips her face up to maintain eye contact. 

Their first kiss is more of a peck. 

Their second kiss is longer but neither of them move their lips. 

Even the brief contact is enough to make Percy dizzy with desire. Instinct seemed to take over for the third kiss. Percy moved his mouth against Rachel’s, pressing firm. He put his hands on her shoulders, afraid to pull her close even though he really wanted to. 

Rachel sighed against his lips. Her breath tasted like the jolly ranchers she kept in her pocket. She had no problem stepping closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies by pressing against him. Her breasts pushed against his chest, soft and utterly distracting. After a few moments, Rachel pulled her head back but she kept her body flush against Percy’s. “It turns out that I like kissing you,” she said, voice a little breathy. 

Percy nodded. “I like -” his voice broke. He cleared his throat. “I like kissing you too.” Then he lowered his mouth to hers. Smiling made kissing harder, Percy found out. He ended up kissing her teeth because she was smiling. 

The smile faded quickly, though, and in a moment their mouths were moving against each other again. Rachel’s arms came around his neck, hands locking behind his head. 

Holding her shoulders suddenly became more awkward than before. Percy pulled his hands back, hesitated, and then gently rested them on Rachel’s hips. His head swam. Rachel’s body wasn’t stick thin or straight lines; she was plump and curvy and his hands fit perfectly on her hips. 

Rachel made a humming noise in the back of her throat, something that sounded pleased. 

Percy wanted to hear that noise again. He was enjoying himself but he wanted Rachel to enjoy herself too. Not that Rachel was the type of girl to hide how she felt, but Percy just wanted to be absolutely sure. He didn’t know how to produce that noise again, though. His hands were already on her hips, he couldn’t just take them off and put them back on again. That would be weird. 

Rachel pulled back. She retreated a few steps. “You’re distracted,” she noted. 

Was she mad at him? No, she didn’t sound mad. Percy’s face warmed. He said, “Do you want to move to the couch?” His heart beat fast. The couch meant that they would be closer, that they could relax more and move more than in the kitchen. 

Rachel smiled again. She skipped past Percy and into the living room. Sometimes she moved like she was the one with ADHD. By the time Percy joined her, Rachel’s Converse sneakers were on the floor and her feet were tucked up underneath her as she knelt in the middle of the couch. “I haven’t kissed anyone before,” she said. 

“Neither have I,” Percy said. He felt a pang as though he were really being dishonest. Maybe he should bring it up. No, he decided. Rachel was polite to Annabeth but it was an icy sort of politeness; they didn’t get along. Percy sat beside her on the couch. He toed off his off-brand sneakers; identical to Rachel’s except that hers had the rich people’s logo on them. Percy leaned toward her. 

Rachel met him halfway. Her lips were red from kissing.

No one ever told Percy that kissing isn’t quiet, that your lips make sounds when pressed against someone else’s. He learned quickly to breathe through his nose and tip his head to the side for optimal kissing. Percy got more comfortable with kissing the more they did it.

Rachel was on her hands and knees now, head tilted and eyes closed. Her tongue darted between her lips and brushed Percy’s, bringing with it the sweet taste of candy. 

Percy suddenly wanted that taste more than he wanted anything in his life. He slid one hand to the back of Rachel’s neck, beneath her mane of curls. The other hand curled around her wrist; which wasn’t particularly where he wanted to touch but he would take what he could get. 

Rachel’s pulse fluttered beneath his fingers. She made that noise again; a pleased hum. 

Percy opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Rachel’s lips. When she parted her lips, he slid his tongue into her mouth. The jolly rancher flavors hit his taste buds hard, and the part of him that craved sugar took over. He traced her teeth and licked the inside of her cheeks and rubbed his tongue against hers. 

Rachel shifted into his lap, throwing a leg over him so that she straddled him. She pressed close, close, and cupped his face with both hands. 

Through his jeans, Percy could feel the heat between her thighs. He rested his hands at the small of Rachel’s back but right there was the hem of her shirt. His heart raced as he slipped his fingers up the back of her shirt. His palms were sweaty and he hoped she didn’t notice. 

Rachel’s skin was hot beneath her shirt, and so soft. She seemed to be burning up like a miniature sun. 

Percy thought that he could never be cold again as long as she was with him. 

Rachel was the one to pull back and hurriedly take her sweater off. She tossed it onto the floor and seconds later, her tank top and bra followed. Then she sat there on his lap, tits out, watching his face. “You can touch them,” she said, voice sounding both amused and nervous. 

Percy couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Rachel’s breasts. They were big enough to fit nicely in the curve of his hand and milky white, dotted with freckles like the rest of her. Her nipples were a rosy pink. Percy brought his hands up, cupped one of them and then both of them. They were so _soft._

Rachel sighed when he touched her. She rested her hands on his shoulders, letting Percy touch all he wanted. 

Percy brushed his thumbs over her nipples, fascinated by the way they pebbled and stiffened. 

Rachel made a small noise in the back of her throat, like a moan. She dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt and lightly tugged. 

Percy pulled his arms back, regretfully letting go of her breasts. He leaned forward so that Rachel could pull his shirt over his head. When he did, his face came close to her chest and he could smell the warm sweetness of her skin. Percy shivered and brought his hands back to her breasts. He didn’t linger there, as much as he liked them, smoothing his hands up to her collarbones and down to her hips. 

Though Percy had asked, he hadn’t been sure that Rachel would say yes. This was almost more than he’d dared to dream of and it was even better than his wildest fantasies because it was _real_. 

Rachel kissed him. 

They spent a long time kissing on the couch, running their hands up and down each other’s torsos, exploring. It was perfect even though Percy felt awkward due to his inexperience. 

Rachel’s hands ghosted over his ribs.

Percy laughed in her mouth, ticklish. 

Rachel pulled back enough to smile. Then she was kissing him and her touch was firmer, no longer ticklish. When they parted again, she said, “Should we go to your room?”

Percy slowly opened his eyes. He searched her green ones, wondering if she was saying what he thought she was. He thought she was. Percy swallowed and nodded. “Okay.” 

They didn’t move right away, still kissed on the couch for another half hour before they could be parted long enough to walk down the hallway to Percy’s bedroom. They went hand in hand, fingers laced together, and shot each other nervous but eager smiles. 

Percy was glad that his room was clean and his sheets were fresh. 

A shadow passed over the sun, casting the fire escape in shadow. The change of light was enough to send a chill in his veins like ice water had replaced his blood. “Hang on,” he told Rachel as he headed toward the window. Percy double checked that it was locked, then pulled the shade down. The shade was new: he hadn’t had it for more than a few years. It cast the room in blue lighting. No one would be able to see into his room at all; Percy knew because he’d gone onto the fire escape to peek and peer at every angle after installing it.

Rachel watched him curiously, head tilted cutely to one side. “Do you get many peeping toms on your fire escape?” She lay naked on his bed, propped up on her elbows. Her long red hair covered one breast but not the other. Her nipples were so pink and so was the space between her thighs. 

“Just one, as far as I know,” he said. Percy went to Rachel, shedding his jeans in a moment of brazen courage. He wanted her so badly that for a moment he forgot to be nervous and self conscious. Percy brushed Rachel’s hair behind her shoulder, then ducked his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

Rachel closed her eyes and moaned. She arched her chest up encouragingly. Her knees tightened around his waist. 

Percy’s dick twitched in his boxers. He liked the feeling of her skin against his, liked the taste of her skin. He circled her nipple with his tongue, delighted when it stiffened and pebbled. 

Rachel’s moan got a little louder. She ran her hands down the back of Percy’s head, over his shoulders. “That feels good. Do the other one.” 

So Percy switched from one nipple to the other, doing the same thing to make it pebble. Then he sucked, like he’d suck on a piece of candy. He kept his eyes on her face, watching her reaction. 

Rachel’s head tipped back. Her sigh was sweet and wanting, her knees squeezed him tighter. “Do you have condoms?” 

Percy lifted his head to answer, “Yeah.” He was so turned on that he trembled, and his cock was leaking precum into his boxers. 

Percy half expected a snide comment about how presumptuous he was, but all Rachel said was, “Get them and lose your boxers. I can’t be the only one naked here.” She paused, green eyes suddenly turning sharp. “Do you want to have sex?”

Percy’s mouth was dry. “Yeah,” he said again. “Do you?” If she didn’t, then Percy was going to have to spend some private time in the bathroom. He didn’t want to take anything from her that Rachel didn’t want to give. 

Rachel’s smile was amused. “It did cross my mind.” She made shooing motions. Once he got to his feet, Rachel flopped onto his pillow. Her red hair fanned out around her head, a fiery halo. 

Percy went to his dresser and pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He brought them to Rachel for inspection and distraction. 

Rachel read the condom box and lost interest in it pretty quickly. She looked at the lube, then down at her cunt. Her eyes flicked to Percy and the wet spot the precum left on his boxers. “I’m not sure this will be necessary.” Rachel set it on the nightstand. 

While Rachel was occupied, Percy got out of his boxers. He left them on the floor. Suddenly, Percy couldn’t lift his gaze, couldn’t make himself move. He was going to have sex with his best friend, the mortal girl he loved. They were going to be safe, but oh, what if something happened? What if he was a teen parent like his mom? What if he got her pregnant and then he died in battle? What if this ruined their relationship?

“Percy?” Rachel’s voice was soft. “We don’t have to have sex if you aren’t ready. Or ever.” 

When Percy lifted his gaze from the floor, he met Rachel’s gaze. She looked worried and so small in the bed that he was quickly outgrowing. She looked beautiful and she was his best friend. Percy needed Rachel. Their friendship was strong and it could survive more love. He found himself smiling, relief flooding through him. 

Rachel’s responding smile was radiant. She relaxed again and her eyes flitted down. 

Percy knew that he was being judged but he couldn’t blame her. He’d looked at her, so it was only fair that she got to look at him. Percy knelt between Rachel’s thighs, his cock proud and straining, glistening at the tip. His eyes were drawn back to Rachel’s body, to the softness of her thighs and the pinkness of her cunt. Slowly, he got onto his belly. His legs hung off the bed awkwardly but Percy barely noticed. He wanted to know every inch of Rachel, know how she tasted and felt and smelled. If they only did this one time, then Percy wanted to absolutely make it count. 

Rachel smelled like the ocean, salt and wet. When Percy dragged his tongue along her labia, his ocean comparison was only confirmed. 

Rachel’s breath caught. Her hips rolled. She covered her face with her hands. “Again,” Rachel begged.

Percy licked her again. On his next pass, he stiffened his tongue and penetrated her. A burst of salt on his tongue, similar in brief intensity as the sweet candy had been. He tasted her, experimenting with his tongue and Rachel’s reactions. 

“Oh,” she moaned. Her hips jerked but this time she aborted the movement before it could be a full thrust. Rachel propped herself up again to watch Percy. Her face was red, her freckles stood out like dots of gold. After a few seconds, she flopped back down. Her thighs trembled. 

Percy had had almost no expectations going into this. He didn’t know what it would be like to eat someone out or have penetrative sex. But gods if he didn’t like the experience so far. He could feel Rachel’s pulse in her cunt and she flexed around his tongue as he licked her, reaching as deep as he could. 

Rachel ran her hands in Percy’s hair and gave out those breathy little moans. She let him go on like that until suddenly she said, “Percy, I need you to...” Gently she guided his face up just a little bit higher, at the top of her slit. “Here.”

Percy admittedly didn’t know women’s anatomy very well so he went with what she said to do, licking at the top of her slit. 

There was a small, hard bump there and when he ran his tongue over it, Rachel arched her back and gasped. Then she pushed her hips up, begging for more. 

Let it be known that Percy could in fact take a hint. As he licked her, he realized that this was her clit. Why on earth did everyone say it was hard to find? Maybe every other man on the planet was a total idiot. Percy sucked her clit like he had her nipples. 

That did it. Rachel kept pushing her hips higher and higher, rocking them slightly as she tried to get more attention. She couldn’t lay still (and Percy didn’t want her to) as she writhed in pleasure. 

Percy alternated the suction, going hard and then light. He used his tongue too, flicking the nub and rubbing it. Anything to make Rachel cry out in pleasure. He was still hard, cock hanging heavy between his legs and leaking precum. Making Rachel feel good made him feel good. 

All of a sudden, Rachel shuddered and the sound that came from her lips was soft and high. She was soaking wet, so much so that her fluids were all over Percy’s chin. Rachel lay boneless, eyes half closed and panting. Her cheeks were red as cherries. She shivered every couple of seconds. Lightly, she pushed his head away. 

Percy wanted to see her look like this every day. He wiped his face off but could still smell and taste her. He reached across and took a roll of condoms out of the box. He’d watched a video about how to put a condom on and then practiced this, so while his movements weren’t perfectly smooth, they also weren’t unsure as he rolled the condom down onto his cock. 

Rachel watched with interest. Her hands ran up and down his shoulders, his chest, over his hair. Her knees knocked against his biceps. 

“Do you want to do have sex?” Percy asked again. “We can stop if you want.” 

Rachel shook her head. “No. Is it the shaking? I’m nervous but I want you so bad too, I ache. I didn’t think an orgasm could make me want you more.” She reached between them, touching him for the first time. Then she guided him closer and pressed the head of his cock against the entrance of her cunt. 

Percy almost died on the spot. He couldn’t help the way he puffed out his chest. He was old enough that he knew women were a mystery to most boys. There were uncomfortable jokes that disguised the fact that they didn’t know what to do with anatomy that differed from their own. It was rumored that a lot of women got fed up and faked orgasms if guys weren’t good enough. Percy didn’t think Rachel was faking - the least of which because she would have told him - and so he felt that he could be proud of being a good lover. Well, there was all of that and the fact that Rachel was touching his dick, which no one else had done before. 

Percy’s only experience with doing anything at this angle was humping a pillow. Trying to enter Rachel without hurting her was nothing like humping a pillow. She was soaking wet but still offered a little bit of resistance. 

Rachel lifted her butt off the bed to help him. Her fingers slid up the length of his shaft as he eased into her. The angle was better, making it easier for them to come together. Rachel grabbed one of his pillows and shoved it under her butt for support. She had the cutest look of concentration on her face; which he was sure mirrored his own expression. 

Percy entered her until his balls were flush against her butt. Then he stilled and exhaled. His body shook. 

Rachel exhaled at the same time then quirked her lips in amusement. “How is it for you?” She asked, her voice slightly off. 

“Hot,” Percy said after a moment of thought. Rachel’s body was sexy as fuck but she was also physically hot on the inside in a way that Percy really hadn’t been expecting. She was hot and tight and soft around him and all of these things were very good. What would she feel like without the condom separating them? 

Rachel considered this. “Literally or figuratively?”

“Yes,” Percy agreed. 

Rachel smiled. She shifted her hips beneath him, getting comfortable. When she moved, her body clenched and flexed around him. A shiver traveled through her body. “You’re so much bigger than my fingers.”

Her observation would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so consumed by how her cunt felt around his cock. Percy moaned, couldn’t help it. He could feel every time she moved, every twitch of her muscles, and her pulse all around him. It felt so good and Percy hadn’t even begun to move. “Are you good?” he asked to check up on her and because he very much wanted to move. 

“I’m good,” Rachel said. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He couldn’t get deeper than he was but it felt like he maybe got a little deeper as the angle subtly shifted. Rachel closed her eyes and moaned softly. 

Percy began to rock. He started with small thrusts, getting used to being tied to another person. Slowly he picked up speed and depth. Once he had a good Percy lowered his head and kissed her. 

She kissed him back, hard and sweet and full of affection. Rachel matched his thrusts, lifting her hips on his downward strokes. Every time she did, she flexed around him. It was paradise. She was paradise. Rachel ran her hands over his shoulders and gazed up at Percy with loving green eyes. 

Percy thought that he wanted to marry her. He felt so good, body soaring higher than ever before. But it wasn’t just his body. Percy was on top of the world - Rachel was his world - and his chest was full of warmth and love for his best friend. He couldn’t help but pepper kisses all over her face, even though it made him lose his rhythm. 

Rachel laughed with delight. She caught Percy’s lips in another heated kiss. 

Soon they were panting and slick with sweat. Percy was drawing nearer, his balls tightening and a familiar tingling in his abdomen. When he came, he stilled deep inside of her. He moaned and rode out his orgasm, riding the waves of pleasure. Percy paused for breath and then eased out of Rachel. 

Rachel moaned when Percy pulled out. 

He carefully pulled off the condom and tied it off, depositing it in the trash can by his bed. Then he flopped onto the bed beside her. 

For a long few moments they just breathed and lay next to each other while the sweat cooled. Then Rachel looked at him and grinned. “I think I know what I want to do for the rest of the weekend.” 

Percy grinned back. He leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. “Me too.”


End file.
